A Better Man
by peppymint
Summary: Eliot's past meets his present, much to his displeasure.


_I own nothing and no one_

_Someday hope to do more with Eliot/Lindsey _

_The character has so much potential_

_But for now, this will have to do_

**A Better Man**

"Will you let go already," Hardison huffed as Parker dragged him down the street with strength that seemed foreign to her petite form. Still, in spite of his irritated demeanor, the hacker wasn't really that upset. Like the rest of the team, he was more than happy to succumb to Parker's whims. Especially when she was as animated as she was now.

It wasn't the best part of town. Hardison wouldn't have been caught dead there alone. The alleys were dark and imposing. Not nearly as imposing as the reassuring shadow that stalked in the pair's wake though. Anything that wanted them would have to get through Eliot first.

"So where are we going anyway?" the hitter asked.

"A demon bar," Parker answered cheerfully, a bounce in her step.

Hardison laughed, passing the comment off as just another aspect of the thief's quirky personality. Eliot however stopped dead in his tracks. "A demon bar," he echoed giving Parker a look. "You really are twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag."

"Crazy," the blond agreed. She pulled two decorative sticks out of her hair and showed them to Eliot. Her manner that of a proud child showing off for her big brother. "Not stupid."

The hitter whistled softly in admiration, causing Parker to beam. "Wood and silver," he commented. "Nice." There were even crosses incorporated into the design.

The petite woman nodded, sticking them back. "I had them blessed too." The priest had looked at her a bit oddly. But Parker had shrugged it off. People gave her looks like that all the time.

"Oh come on," Hardison said, turning to regard his companions. "You're not seriously telling me vampires and werewolves are real." Just how gullible did they think he was?

"Werewolves are okay," Eliot commented moving forward. "But I despise vampires." His expression was dead serious. The hitter wasn't really worried though. There were few creatures on this Earth or off it he couldn't handle with his fists. For everything else, well that was what magic was for.

Parker's smile widened and she gave Eliot a brief hug, scampering off down the street. A worried looking Hardison trailing in her wake. They weren't really going to a demon bar, were they?

It wasn't until they arrived at their destination that the hitter balked. The sign read Caritas II. "No," the single work was said flatly, with no room for interpretation.

The blonde's face fell. "But Elliot," she protested.

"I said no Parker. I'll take you to a demon bar in Philly." The hitter shifted restlessly, blue eyes scanning the area. "Now come on," he ordered. "We're leaving." Confused the other two followed, not that they got very far.

"Lindsey?" came a shocked voice from the entrance of the club. The green demon did not look at all well, his skin taking on a gray tinge.

The hitter looked back over one shoulder, the rest of his body following as he turned. "Hello Lorne," he said coldly.

"You," the other stuttered. "You're alive."

The man who had once been Lindsey McDonald smiled grimly. "No thanks to you." Lots of people (and even more non-people) had tried to kill him over the years. That was nothing personal. But he had trusted Lorne.

Eliot moved to continue on his way, only to pause. He had changed a great deal from the man he had once been. Changed so much as to be almost unrecognizable. Still, the brunette had been a lawyer once upon a time. He knew full well the power of words.

"What was it you said to me right before you unloaded five rounds into my chest?" the hitter made a show of considering it before snapping his fingers. "Ah yes, I wasn't part of the _solution _and I never would be."

The man laughed somewhat bitterly. "You know Lorne, for someone who can see the future you're pretty blind." Gathering Hardison and Parker, he walked away. Singing a tune under his breath as he went.

Uncaring of the tears that were falling from Lorne's red eyes as visions of events, both past and future, danced across his mind. Showing the person Lindsey had become. The man whom the other had deemed unworthy to live. From Eliot's point of view, the demon deserved it.

_Finis_

_Hope you liked it_

_Would be ever so happy if one of you decided to write their own crossover_

_I do have an Angel/Leverage crossover posted under S&S_

_No idea when it will be written though_

_And speaking of my plunnie corral_

_The poll is back up_

_Please vote_


End file.
